


Naughty Boy

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Series: Steve Rogers: One Shots and Reader Inserts [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Embarrassed Steve, F/M, Fluff, Smut, steve's birthday, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: Steve’s birthday takes a surprising turn.





	Naughty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Nasty Naughty Boy by Christina Aguilera (this is what happens when I spend the day trolling Spotify instead of being productive.)

## Steve Rogers x Reader Fic

* * *

“What in the world are we doing here?” Steve asked, cheeks already reddening.

“You only turn a hundred once, Cap,” Natasha snickered, leading Steve toward a table just slightly off center of the stage.

“Yeah, but…” he sighed when Bucky clamped the metal hand on his shoulder and shoved him in a chair.

“You’re such a wuss. It’s not a strip club, so what’s your beef?” Bucky snickered.

“Yeah, Cap. It’s burlesque. You don’t even get to see… the fun bits,” Sam snickered. “Plus, this is a nice place. Classy.”

Glancing around, Steve wasn’t sure what constituted classy.

It was a dark joint, lots of lace and crystals and pearls mostly done in blacks and reds. The tables were small, intimate, meant for two or four people only. Heavy chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling, candles on all the tables, lamps and mirrors and scantily clad woman… everywhere.

Dressed in his Captain’s uniform, they’d insisted he go formal, he was pretty much a match for Bucky in his threads, neither bothering to upgrade to the uniform of today, preferring the ones from the forties.

Natasha had pulled out all the stops in a sweeping black floor length gown with a thigh-high slit, elbow length gloves, and the reddest lips he’d ever seen her wear.

Sam and Tony had chosen suits fancy enough to be tuxes, both looking far more debonaire than he was used to.

Wanda’s strapless dress of flowing red swirled and moved around her, complementing the curls which fell down her back.

Even Vision had got into the act, dressing a suit as classy as Tony and Sam’s.

They pulled three tables together as Tony arrived with the waitress and manager, the first carrying a tray full of flutes, and the later two ice buckets along with bottles of champagne.

Apparently Tony had lined this all up, and, as Steve felt his ears redden, the manager proceeded to gush and fawn over him. It made him a little self-conscious, never one to like being treated as anything but what he was. He was a soldier, a damn good one. All this attention made him uncomfortable.

Finally, Natasha took pity on him and shooed the man away. “Loosen up, Steve. You’ll like this, promise.”

Sighing, he accepted the glass, sitting back in his seat, determined to get through… whatever was coming next with some semblance of poise.

Everyone wished him a happy birthday, offering some toast or another, finishing up as the lights dimmed.

When the show started, he was both a little mortified and intrigued. As Sam had said, the woman, while scantily clad, never really got naked, but it was a highly provocative display. The music was reminiscent of the nineteen forties, the costumes were as well. Eventually, with darkness and the cheering of the people around him, he relaxed enough to actually enjoy himself.

Then, you came on stage.

Hair soft as cashmere curling over your shoulder, a white gown meant to make a man’s mind drift to thoughts of bedrooms, satin sheets, and silky smooth skin, it caressed and clung to you. You walked with a sway, a sex appeal which wouldn’t be ignored, hips swinging, long legs peeking out the split in the skirt.

Standing at the top of the stage, the spotlight fell on you. “C’mere, big boy. Mm, yeah.”

Vibrant, piercing eyes looked right at him. Steve swallowed hard, the insane desire overcoming him to point to himself and say, me?

The horns started to play when you started to sing, the song as provocative as the movements you used, he couldn’t look away.

> _You've been a bad, bad boy_  
>  I'm gonna take my time, so enjoy  
> There's no need to feel no shame  
> Relax, and sip upon my champagne  
> 'Cause I wanna give you a little taste  
> Of the sugar below my waist, you nasty boy  
> I'll give you some oh-la-la  
> Voulez vous coucher avec moi?  
> I got you breaking into a sweat  
> Got you hot, bothered, and wet  
> You nasty boy  
> Nasty, naughty boy

 Mesmerized, he swallowed hard. You’d gotten closer, drifted toward the edge of the stage, smiled and winked, and waved at the people who catcalled and cheered.

> _Oh baby, for all it's worth_  
>  I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind    
> Now, if you're ready, come and get me  
> I'll give you that hot, sweet, sexy loving (loving)  
> Hush now, don't say a word  
> I'm gonna give you what you deserve  
> Now, you better give me a little taste  
> Put your icing on my cake  
> You nasty boy  
> Oh no, oh there I go again  
> I need a spanking 'cause I've been bad   
> So let my body do the talkin'    
> I'll slip you that hot, sweet, sexy loving  
> Oh, ha!  
> Come on, daddy! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh yeah  
> Oh yeah, oh, come on, sugar

When your eyes drifted back to him, when your smile turned from sweet to sultry, he knew he was in trouble.

Stepping off the stage, you sashayed your way toward him. Walked up to the table with all his friends and teammates. Your hand travelled Bucky’s arm, Sam’s shoulders, Tony’s back. You teased Wanda’s hair, caressed Vision’s cheek, ran your fingers up Natasha’s glove. But when you came to him, you did something even bolder.

The push on his shoulder had Steve turning his chair slightly toward you. Up close, watching you sing, smelling the scent of your perfume, he was enthralled. You were a siren come to steal his senses. Then, you sat on his knee, draped yourself across his chest, your arm wrapping behind his neck and hand going to his hair.

Sitting in his lap, suddenly finding his arms full of sultry and voluptuous woman, he swallowed hard and prayed you didn’t shift a few more inches to the center.

> _I got you breaking into a sweat_  
>  Got you hot, bothered, and wet  
> You nasty boy  
> Nasty, naughty boy  
> Naughty boy  
> Oh baby, for all it's worth  
> I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind  
> Now that you're ready, give it to me  
> Just give me that hot, sweet, sexy loving  
> Now give me a little spanking  
> Oh, oh, is that all you've got?  
> Come on now, don't play with me  
> Oh, give me that hot, sweet, nasty  
> Boy, don't you make me wait  
> Now you better give me a little taste  
> Put your icing on my cake  
> You nasty boy  
> Mm

When you finished, your hand went to his cheek, tipped his head up. “Happy birthday… Captain,” you whispered, pressing your pink glossed lips to his cheek. A wicked light gleamed when you pulled back. Sexy eyes, heavy-lidded, dropped to his lips, rested there a moment, before you leaned down and kissed him, square on the mouth.

Steve kissed back, finding your lips tasted like strawberries.

When you lifted your head a few seconds later, a smile broke over your lips as screaming rose around the room. You winked and slipped from his lap. Walking away, you waved to the crowd and escaped behind the curtain.

“Not such a bad birthday after all, hey, Cap?” Natasha teased.

Steve smirked stupidly, slowly shaking his head. “Nope, not at all.”

***

Fifteen minutes later, Steve escaped to the washroom. You hadn’t been back on stage, hadn’t sung again. The others had been good, but you had been… spectacular. Glancing at the door labelled Staff Only, he debated for all of ten seconds before pressing it open and sneaking inside.

A woman with hair as red as Natasha’s looked up, smiled, winked and pointed towards a room at the back of the dressing area.

Trying hard not to gape at her state of undress, or to let the red of embarrassment coat his entire face, Steve moved, quick and silent toward the door where he knocked.

When it opened, your eyes warmed. “Captain, took you long enough.” Grabbing him by the tie, you dragged him inside and shut the door, making sure the lock clicked in place.

“I just… uh, wanted to say…” Steve stumbled, flustered as he found himself thrust into a chair.

“Is that all, Captain?” you crooned, straddling one of his thighs, your robe loosening enough to show what you weren’t wearing.

Groaning, his hands slid beneath the satin. “Did you set this up with Tony?”

“Nat and I found the club a while ago on one of our girl’s nights,” you moaned when his hands moved up your torso, cupped your bare breasts. “Steve… did you like your birthday gift, baby?”

“Hell yeah, doll face. You’re the best wife in the world, doing something like that. So hot, baby.” Leaning forward, he drew you in, kissed your chest right over your heart. “I knew you could sing, but damn…”

“Took a few lessons,” you sighed when his hands drifted down to your ass.

“I really did think you weren’t going to be around for tonight. Such a bad girl for lying to me.”

Lips closed over your nipple, sucked hard. “Worth it,” you gasped.

Surging to his feet, taking you with him, he set you on the lit makeup table, and tore frantically at his zipper, cock springing free when his pants and boxers fell around his knees.

Your hand is there, gripping, stroking, tugging in the rhythm you knew he liked.

“No teasing, baby. I’m so fucking hard for you, so turned on. God, you were sexy. Let me in, doll.”

Whimpering, wetter than ever, you guided him to your core and wrapped your legs around his waist. Your mouth fell open on a breathless moan when his cock slid slowly through silky walls. “Oh… Captain!”

A rough growl, hard thrust, tightly gripping hands, expressed his lack of control far greater than words could.

“Do it, Steven. Take me just like you want,” you said, wrapping your arms tightly around his neck.

He held you still for a moment, his hips pulled back, thrust forward.

Then, he’s plunging into you, hard thrusts which shook the table, before he’s jacking you up, holding you above it, free in the air. The only thing keeping you up is his arms, the grip you had around his neck, and the hard length stroking its way inside you.

“Fuck, Steven,” you hissed. “You know what this does to me!”

He knew the gleam in his eyes is wicked. “Yeah? You gonna come for me, bad girl? I think you’re the nasty, naughty one. Singing such things to me. You gonna blow my mind? You gonna give me the hot, sweet, sexy loving, darlin’?”

On a loud whine, you threw your head back. “Oh, baby!” Your back landed against the sofa as he took you both to it.

Tugging your legs up, he locked your knees over his shoulders and plowed into you.

Your ability to speak beyond moans and whimpers disappeared. Gripping handfuls of his jacket, you held on as he took you hard and fast, rough and a little wild. It was thrilling watching him lose himself in you.

Sweat beaded across his brow, low-level moans and grunts slid from his throat with every thrust.

The coil within your abdomen strained tight. “Ste...Steven…” you managed to force out. “I… need…”

But he knew, sat back, took his thumb to your clit.

Shaking, you arched, a silent cry of ecstasy flushing over your skin. Everything inside you collapsed down to the length of steel sliding through your clenching walls. Fire seared your veins, raced outward, sent you flying. “Steve!” you cried out, grabbing the sleeves of his jacket.

He fell forward, buried his face in your throat, jerked helplessly against you as his orgasm overcame him. “Fuck…” hissed softly from between his lips. “Dollface… I love you.”

Chuckling softly, you ran your hands through his thoroughly destroyed hair. “Love you too, Cap. Happy birthday.”

***

Heading back out into the club together, Steve seated you next to Natasha who grinned smugly.

“Pretty good plan, (Y/N),” she quipped. “Looks like a success.”

“Other than the fact Steve looks like he’s been in a fight. Wrinkles in your dress uniform? For shame, Captain,” Tony chuckled.

“That’s what happens when you leave your clothes on,” you snorted into your glass of champagne.

Steve’s face reddened. “Doll!” he barked at you as the table erupted in laughter.

You shrugged, smile wicked, perfectly happy with your naughty boy.

**-End-**


End file.
